A common problem with an internal combustion engine is that the power output in different cylinders within the internal combustion engine can be unbalanced. When the power balance between cylinders is unequal, the efficiency of the internal combustion engine is reduced. Additionally, when power balancing is not maintained, the life of the engine is reduced because of the added strain. Further, unbalance of power in the engine results in an increase in the amount of harmful emissions.
Prior methods and systems for balancing power have been inadequate. Most commonly, engines are balanced by measuring the average peak firing pressure of each cylinder and then using a manual restriction valve on each cylinder's fuel line to redistribute fuel to each of the cylinders. This method is laborious and when a load on the engine changes, the prior balancing is usually no longer acceptable.